Stepford Cuckoos
Official Team Name: Stepford Cuckoos *'Team Aliases:' Three-In-One, Stepford Sisters, Weapon XIV, Emma Lite, Emma's Girls, Five-In-One, Four-In-One, Thousand-In-One, Phoenixes *'Status:' Active *'Identity:' Public *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Avengers Compounds, Los Angeles, California; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; The World, England *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body; formerly X-Men (New Charles Xavier School member), New Charles Xavier School student body, Corsairs Squad, Weapon Plus *'Current Members:' Celeste, Mindee, Phoebe *'Former Members:' Esme, Sophie, thousands of unnamed sisters *'Allies:' Emma Frost (biological mother), New X-Men, X-Force, Phoenix Force, Lights, Agent Jake Oh, Elixir, Prodigy, X-Men Training Squads, Magneto *'Enemies:' Kid Omega, Xorn, Brotherhood of Mutants, Carrion Crow, Phoenix Force, Omega Gang, Shi'ar Imperial Guard (including Stuff), Hulk, Lobe, Scalphunter, Predator Xs *'Origin:' Genetically engineered mutants *'Place of Formation:' The World, England Powers and Abilities Telepathic Hive Mind: The Stepford Cuckoos have a linked hive mind, which allows them to share thoughts and maintain a continuous telepathic connection. The link is strongest when the girls are in close physical proximity. Their collective mind also allows for increased telepathic strength and shared intellect. The girls' powers are greater than the sum of its parts. A stronger personality can take lead of the hive mind, but the girls still maintain their independence. Telepathy: The Stepford Cuckoos can read minds and project their thoughts to others. Though they individually possess their own telepathy, their telepathic abilities are greater when the girls join together. The girls have stated that together they can block even very talented telepaths from reading their minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' The Stepford Cuckoos can create realistic psychic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Mind Alteration:'' The Stepford Cuckoos are able to alter the minds of others by force of will. This can be restoring memories or transferring knowledge. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' The Stepford Cuckoos' psionic senses enable them to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations or thought patterns. This ability is highly sensitive to proximity but can be enhanced with the use of Cerebra. *''Astral Projection:'' The girls are capable of sending astral projections, astral travel, and communicatin gwith others astrally through their own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Paralysis:'' The Stepford Cuckoos are able to affect certain areas of the brain to induce temporary physical or mental paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' The girls can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. They can also restore memories. *''Mental Triangulation:'' Due to their hive mind, the girls have the perspective of three directions and are able to triangulate on individuals' minds. Flawless Organic Diamond Form: Like their biological mother, the Stepford Cuckoos have the ability to transform themselves into a flexible, translucent, organic diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, their skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for an undetermined amount of time. Their diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily tirggered back. Unlike Emma Frost, their diamond forms are completely flawless, meaning nothing can enter or escape from their core. However, maintaining this form for extended periods of time reduces their emotional capabilities. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' While enclosed in diamond skin, the girls are immune to telepathy but also cannot access their own telepathic powers. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Their diamond form grants the ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Their diamond form augments their skin, bone, and muscles to become stronger and harder than human. They're completely impervious in their diamond forms. *''Compartmental Diamond Transformation:'' Unlike Emma Frost, the Stepford Cuckoos can selectively transform discrete parts of their bodies into diamond. Once, to trap the Phoenix Force fragments, the girls transformed their hearts into flawless diamond prisons. Former Powers Phoenix Force Tap: The Stepford Cuckoos were once avatars of the Phoenix and later contained shards of the Phoenix Force inside their diamond hearts until the Phoenix Force retreated from them. *''Flight:'' While possessing the full Phoenix, the Stepford Cuckoos had the ability of self-propelled flight. *''Pyrokinesis:'' While possessing the full Phoenix, the girls could mentally create fire. *''Enhanced Telepathy:'' The girls have stated that the Phoenix Force fragments trapped in their diamond hearts increased their telepathy. After the Phoenix departed, the girls mourned their return to average telepath status. Nanotech Bones: Dr. John Sublime and Weapon Plus placed nanotech into the bones of the Stepford Cuckoos before sending them to the Institute to ensure that the girls would return to The World to activate the true purpose of Weapon XIV. The nanotech was disabled by Shadowcat phasing through them. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Mind Alteration Category:Telepathic Tracking Category:Astral Projection Category:Paralyzation Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Mental Triangulation Category:Organic Diamond Form Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability